Troca De Sombras
by Chris Galford
Summary: Um garoto apontado para ser o sucessor de um reinado acaba passando por algo que mudaria sua vida radicalmente...
1. Troca de Sombras

Capítulo 1 - Troca de sombras

Era um começo de tarde quando os cidadãos de Elsydeon, capital do país de Radaxia, estavam atônitos na porta da sede do governo - um majestoso castelo. Uma carruagem, escoltada por um grupo de paladinos trajando belas armaduras prateadas, transita rumo ao local, carregando consigo algumas pessoas e belos adereços de ouro.

Entre essas pessoas, estava o jovem Chris Falcon. Ele é filho de Galahad, um antigo espadachim que um dia, após vencer um monstro chamado "Agito", sumiu e nunca mais foi visto. Galahad, na verdade, renunciou sua fama, e após encarar a morte de perto, ressurgiu como um ninja, conhecido pela alcunha de "Strider Hiryu". Chris Falcon foi convocado pelo governo Radaxiano para se tornar o novo príncipe regente.

Uma calorosa recepção foi preparada, depois de anos, o povo se preparava para receber com festa, o filho do que um dia fora o grande herói. - Ah, precisa tudo isso...? - O ruivo estava visivelmente desconfortável diante daquela multidão que o idolatrava. - Claro que sim. - O homem ao seu lado comentava. Era um senhor de idade avançada, calvo, com um bigode grande porém bem aparado, trajava roupas sociais e um monóculo nos olhos. - Você é filho de Galahad, o espadachim lendário. - As pessoas sempre falaram muito bem de você.

Falcon apenas olhou o povo pela janela e suspirou. Lembrou-se de todos os momentos que passou no clã dos exorcistas de Gaia, após o sumiço repentino do mesmo. Foram três anos que se passaram como segundos. Enquanto o ruivo viajava em seus pensamentos, a carruagem adentra o castelo.

- Senhor Falcon, chegamos. - O homem logo sai da carruagem, caminhando calmamente e seguindo em direção a um senhor corpulento cujas vestes lembravam as de um sacerdote. -Ah, sim... - Chris caminha em direção à sala do trono, sendo observado de perto pelas pessoas que o recebem com olhares e sorrisos de aprovação e admiração.

Ser tão bajulado assim era um privilégio do qual nunca tivera a chance de desfrutar. Ao olhar a majestosa coroa, um paladino em uma armadura dourada e encrustada de jóias, e uma espada de gume duplo cuja lâmina é adornada por runas, sua expressão se torna um misto de admiração e espanto. Mas, logo se recompõe, seguindo calmamente até o trono e se ajoelhando frente ao paladino.

Este, por sua vez, Posiciona suavemente sua espada no ombro esquerdo do garoto, mas assim que levanta sua espada para continuar a cerimônia de coroação, uma flecha atravessa a armadura do paladino, que cai paralisado no chão, não se sabe se morto.

Um cavaleiro trajando uma armadura completamente negra e duas espadas, uma montante cuja lâmina estava em chamas, e uma nodachi, se aproxima devagar. - Finalmente. A prole do herege que pagou caro por desafiar nosso senhor está aqui. - A voz do cavaleiro negro ecoava pelo salão.

As pessoas, assustadas, corriam desesperadamente para fora, aos berros. Chris Falcon se vira, e rapidamente puxa sua espada, Murasame. - E quem diabos é você? - Chris Falcon o encara com um olhar frio e arqueia as sombrancelhas enquanto o cavaleiro se aproximava. - Vejo que ainda pertence ao culto de Arcádia. Será que meu passado vai me atormentar pra sempre?

O espadachim se arma com as duas lâminas que carregava. Uma delas entra em chamas, a outra emite uma aura congelante, abaixo de zero. - O tormento só é digno àqueles que se dão ao luxo de praticar a heresia. Eu sou Milo, lorde dos guardiões de Agito. Sou seu juiz, e a sua sentença é a morte! - Milo começa a correr na direção de Falcon; para uma armadura pesada, sua agilidade era sobrehumana.

Um ataque frontal marca o início da peleja, Chris tenta empurrar as duas espadas forçando Murasame para cima, mas é surpreendido por um chute no estômago, sendo empurrado e desarmado, em virtude do impacto. O ruivo fechou os olhos por um instante, e uma chama azul queimou em sua mão direita.

- Desperte, Dragon Claw. - Sua mão direita agora parecia mais uma manopla, adornada com espinhos, a pele havia se tornado escamas azuis. As chamas estavam incandescentes, e logo o ruivo parte para cima do espadachim com uma velocidade descomunal. Sua mão segue arranhando as vestes de metal do cavaleiro, enquanto o jovem se aproveita de sua agilidade típica de ninja para se esquivar das investidas das duas espadas que Milo carregava.

Milo sentia o ardor das lâminas que penetravam por sua armadura e a rasgavam feito papel. Tal qual sua pele também era atingida, e algumas gotas de sangue respingavam no chão segundos após os movimentos ninja usados pelo jovem.

Entretanto, Milo era bastante alto e corpulento, cerca de 1,90 m e sequer recuava dos ataques. Não sentia dor. Apenas fez um movimento brusco com as duas espadas que carregava, arremessando o jovem Falcon contra o trono mais uma vez. - Tolo. - O homem de armadura aproxima-se do ninja, que estava com a testa sangrando, sentia uma dor descomunal, pois as espadas haviam manifestado uma energia intensa.

Milo saca a espada flamejante e ergue aos céus, uma figura de um monstro se materializa, enquanto Chris apanha, com dificuldade, um orbe azul.

- QUEIME! - O grito do cavaleiro negro ecoa pelo salão, enquanto o ninja manifesta o poder do orbe, que logo emite uma luz branca em torno do ruivo, enviando Milo a alguns metros de distância de onde estava. Mas, o espadachim não desiste, e logo da um corte vertical, de cima para baixo, com sua espada, enviando o monstro, que rasgava o ar numa posição que lembra um soco.

- Não... MESMO! - Chris grita com as forças que ainda lhe restam. O monstro toca a barreira circular, rompendo a carapaça de energia como se fosse papel. Entretanto, a barreira explode, levando o monstro consigo, e tornando o orbe em um amontoado de cacos.

- Ah... uh... - Suspirava e gemia, quase sem forças. Chris estava no limite de sua dor. Apenas o choque de energia que havia recebido de tão poderosas armas, quase fez seu corpo ser pulverizado. Seu corpo entra em colapso, e ele cai de bruços no chão, inconsciente. Apesar disso, a mão direita ainda alimentava a chama azul.

Milo acorda após alguns instantes. Um pequeno ser encapuzado, corcunda, carregando um livro misterioso, de capa negra, surrada, adentra o recinto. - Vejo que você finalmente o venceu. - Dizia o pequenino, com sua voz esganiçada, semelhante a de um idoso. - Sim, vamos destruir este castelo e acabar logo com isso. - Milo respondeu com toda a frieza do mundo, enquanto invocava cinco réplicas e todas atiravam bolas de fogo ao redor do salão.

O cavaleiro negro foge em seu alazão, enquanto o homem ainda olha o jovem. Segundos depois, ele se teletransporta para fora do castelo. Em questão de horas, o castelo inteiro fora dominado por aquelas chamas, se espalhando rapidamente. Eram chamas alimentadas por magia negra.

Um dia depois, naquelas ruínas que sucumbiram perante o fogo maligno, Chris Falcon desperta. Foi protegido pelo poder que emanava em sua mão, o poder de Dragon Claw. Entretanto, ao se olhar no espelho para procurar por ferimentos, leva um choque. Havia sobrevivido...

... mas o destino revela surpresas trágicas.

Chris Falcon se tornou uma garota, em virtude de ter sobrecarregado o poder do orbe para conter o ataque de Milo.

E isto é apenas o começo...


	2. Cair no inferno, levantar no paraíso

Com muita dificuldade, as dores ainda flagelando o corpo, Chris Falcon se levanta. As pernas e o corpo como um todo se tornaram pesados demais, os efeitos do choque de energia ainda estavam bem fortes. Com a boca e a testa sangrando, cheia de hematomas e cortes, se arrastou até a Murasame, e usou a espada como uma espécie de bengala. Mancando, e transformado numa ruiva de corpo escultural, não seria muito dificil achar ajuda...

...exceto pelo fato de que não só a sala do trono, mas o castelo e até mesmo a cidade toda fora tragada por aquelas chamas infernais. Haviam apenas ruínas em todo lugar.

- O... o que aconteceu aqui...? - Encarava, com os olhos abertos, e uma expressão de pânico no rosto.

Falcon caminhava em meio ao que restara de um vasto ataque. Escombros e mais escombros, casas e prédios inteiros arrasados e reduzidos a quase nada.

As horas se passaram pesadas e de modo lento e doloroso no que havia restado de Elsydeon. Chris havia parado para descansar. Logo, surgiu outro problema. A fome. A inanição e a perda de sangue torturavam a garota, que após alguns minutos, voltou a lutar contra as dores causadas pela luta com Milo.

As longas e sofríveis horas de caminhada a levavam agora para um desfiladeiro distante da cidade.

Conseguiu achar, com muita sorte, alguns pedaços de pão, quase todo imprestável graças ao calor do fogo. Mordiscou levemente um pedaço, e ficou mastigando por um tempo, até que essa minúscula mordida deu-lhe forças para continuar.

Seguiu caminhando a passos duros e mancos em direção ao norte, não tinha noção de onde estava indo. Mas o cansaço bate...

Velas.  
>Som de canos exalando fumaça a vapor.<br>Um cheiro gostoso de comida.

Ao acordar, Chris percebe que não estava naquele mesmo lugar. Era diferente. Um quarto quentinho e confortável, roupas limpas, sentia não mais a dor dos cortes, nem os sangramentos e o ardor do choque de energia que praticamente lhe salvara a vida, mesmo que ao custo de ter seu corpo mudado radicalmente.

- Ah, finalmente acordou. - Uma voz grossa e rouca veio de perto da porta localizada perto dali. Um senhor barbudo, corpulento, de cabelos castanhos e trajando roupas de mecânico, um óculos de piloto cobria sua testa.

- Sim... mas onde eu tô? - A ruiva perguntou em um tom fraco, estava aérea, sua barriga roncava alto e ela ficou completamente sem graça. Seus sentidos estavam levemente debilitados pela fadiga.

O homem sorriu - Estamos a bordo da minha bela aeronave, Iron Eagle. E trouxe algumas coisas. - Dizia sorridente, trazendo uma bandeja com alguns pratos em cima. Ele deixa próximo de Chris, que começa a comer vorazmente, como se não visse comida a anos.

- Obrigada! - A ruiva sorri, deixando todos os utensílios sobre a bandeja. - Finalmente, tava morrendo de fome!

Como se chama, senhor?

- Sou Rufus Branarg Deymion. E você, jovem senhorita?

- Chris... Chris Falcon. 

Rufus arregalou os olhos e ficou sem palavras. Logo em seguida, bateu as mãos em suas maçãs do rosto, para certificar-se de que não estaria delirando, pois ele sabia quem era Chris Falcon... e de repente, uma bela ruiva aparece dizendo ser quem ele sempre conheceu.

- Impossível! Chris Falcon está em Elsydeon. Eu sei que ele se parece uma garota, mas ele não é uma. Ainda mais tão peituda assim!

Chris se irritou. - Você me chamou de... peituda? - Sua mão direita começou a flamejar, e Rufus a encarava aterrorizado.

- Espere! Essas chamas azuis em suas mãos... a marca do Dragão! Chris... o que diabos aconteceu com você?

- É uma longa história, Rufus. Uma longa e dolorosa história...

Ainda dentro daquela majestosa aeronave, Falcon conta a Rufus sobre como se tornou uma garota e sua antiga relação com os responsáveis pelo ataque a Radaxia e sua transformação. Rufus ainda tentava se acostumar com aquilo. Chris descansava calmamente, no prazo de pouco mais de uma hora após a conversa, ela se sentia renovada. Mas havia algo faltando...

- Ei, onde estão minhas roupas? - A ruiva arqueou as sombrancelhas após se dar conta de que estava praticamente nua, envolta apenas por um lençol de um tecido rústico cobrindo o corpo.

- Suas roupas? Ou o que restou delas? - Rufus perguntou, com um tom de deboche em sua voz. - Quando te achei, aqueles trapos mal poderiam servir até mesmo pra usar como luva.

- Hein? Como assim?

- Não se exalte, meus "homens de aço" não fizeram nada com você enquanto você dormia. - Ele acendeu um cachimbo e pôs-se a fumá-lo calmamente.

Chris não havia entendido o que ele quis dizer com "homens de aço". Até que um deles chega. Não um homem de verdade, mas uma máquina humanóide a vapor, com seus tons acobreados, duas esferas luminosas nos olhos, passos calmos e um jeito gentil, que olha para Chris. Esta retorna o olhar aos golems, já familiarizada com tais seres, um olhar carinhoso e cheio de agradecimento.

- Poxa, nunca pensei que você falasse tão sério! - Chris fitou o navegante, rindo.

- Sim. Mas veja. Essas belezas são muito mais confiáveis do que minha velha tripulação. - Rufus se levantou, ajeitando os óculos de navegação em sua cabeça. - Se aquele bando de macacos selvagens estivesse aqui, no lugar dessas obras primas, creio que eles teriam fugido do controle com sua presença. Em outras palavras, poderia ter sido violentada e depois jogada em um canto qualquer. Meus homens eram imprestáveis, beberrões e pervertidos. Durante anos fui visto como um pirata, um saqueador barato, e agora, meus homens de aço me fazem reviver os meus sonhos de criança. Este que você vê agora, é meu mais precioso aliado, Lars Tyson.

- Uau, ele tem nome e sobrenome!

- E também sei falar e cozinhar. Encantado, Lady Chris Falcon. - Lars curvou-se respeitosamente na frente da garota, e logo virou-se de costas. Lars seguiu caminhando em direção a uma cabine próxima, e mostrou algumas roupas para a menina, que ficou encantada com a gentileza do homem-máquina a vapor. As roupas consistiam em um belissimo conjunto de camisa social, mini-saia, meião, botas de cano longo, um casaco e um par de luvas. Todas as peças de roupa tinham uma temática militar. Além das roupas, uma belíssima espada katana, convenientemente envolta em sua bainha, azul, com adereços de dragões em tom dourado. 

- Senhor, creio que devemos deixar milady Falcon vestir-se. - Lars caminhou em direção à saida do aposento.

Rufus saiu logo em seguida. Durante o tempo em que ficou cuidando da menina, um homem de aço tomou a direção e manteve o curso. O dirigível colossal flutuava em meio a um vasto vale verdejante.


End file.
